Episode 7732 (26th January 2017)
Plot Sarah tells Cain she missed him. Zak and Lisa take Sarah and Jack to see the pigs whilst Debbie tells Cain and Charity about Sarah's prognosis. She explains there's a new type of radiotherapy, proton bean therapy, but Sarah won't be eligible due to her prognosis. Debbie states that with the money was in the car, and what's left from selling Mulberry Cottage she almost had enough to go private, but now she's back to square one. Laurel catches Doug putting the bin out in his dressing gown, so she offers to take over with Ashley for a while, but Doug refuses to allow her. Doug and Diane struggle to calm distressed Ashley. Carly prepares things for the dinner party. Cain and Charity discuss what to do and they agree not to allow Debbie to do more stupid things until they know what the best thing is for Sarah. With a cheap bottle of wine in hand, Rhona helps Vanessa pick out an outfit for the dinner party. Chas overhears Charity, Ross and Sam's conversation and learns Debbie is back. They soon realise the passport hasn't been returned, and nobody knows where it is. Chas smashes some glass to get their attention and demands to know what's going on. Cain tries to raise the cash for Sarah's treatment when Diane appears at the garage inquiring about Debbie and the children. PC Swirling turns up at the garage about some stolen cars. At Home Farm, Chrissie checks her bank account and is aghast to see £50,000 has been withdrawn. The Dingles search for Chrissie's passport. Debbie informs Zak and Lisa that Sarah has throat cancer, but doesn't want their sympathy. Sam bursts into Wishing Well and queries if anyone has seen the passport. Chrissie asks her family if anyone has withdrawn the money from her bank before continuing her phone call with the bank. Vanessa has to rush off to deal with Johnny and Rhona asks Pierce to give tonight a chance, but Pierce is insecure with the amount of time they spend around her exs. Rhona assures Pierce that he has nothing to worry about. Ross finds the passport in the street. The Dingles disagree over who should return the passport to Home Farm, eventually settling on Charity, with Sam and Ross helping by distracting the Whites. Ashley searches for his dog collar and when he can't find it, Diane decides to make him a new one. Ashley starts to make tea, but Doug stops him, before heading out to get milk. Rhona and Pierce head off to Marlon's house but they get distracted and kiss. Ross tries to talk to Debbie when Rebecca appears in the pub. Zak tells Ronnie that Lisa is still off with him, and Joanie gets out next week so Ronnie advises Zak to talk to Lisa if he's worried. Debbie tells Cain that she doesn't want him or Charity to go to prison for helping her sort her life out. Doug returns from the shop to find the tap on and the water over the floor. Laurel, Gabby and Arthur return home to the chaos. Outside Home Farm, Debbie grabs the passport from Charity and insists on returning it herself. Sam attempts to distract Lawrence and Chrissie, but they refuse to go with him. Police officers turn up to speak to Chrissie. Sam find Debbie in the office and shows her where to put the passport, but they hear Chrissie approaching... Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *DC Khan - Balvinder Sopal Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Home Farm - Office, kitchen, grounds and yard Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 25th January due to ITV's coverage of the National Television Awards. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,330,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes